Your Words Blind Me
by RevolutionaryLove
Summary: Your Words Blind Me my sequel so Stay With Me. It has been one month now and it's finally time for another sleep over. Will this one go as good as the last or will everything go down hill?
1. One Month

**My love to you; Your squeal has finally arrived to you. And I hope you like it as much as you did the first one. Really I just wanted to say the things you said to me; I want to be a writer more then anything and hearing you say I'm good? Makes me write even more3 So thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

Your Words Blind Me; One Month

I stared into Eli's eyes, biting down on my lip at his words. Tears flooding in my eyes. Could this be it? Could this moment get any better? The answer to that question is no.

Let me rewind a little bit here. After the amazing weekend with Eli I came home to silent house. No parents or anything. "Mom! Dad...?" I yelled out but instead I got nothing. I hoped they hadn't done something extreme like finding out I was gone. Freaking out and calling the cops.

But as the front door opened and my parents arguing filled the room I sighed. "Clare, honey. Can you help us with the grocery?" My mother asked me. I stared at her in dis-belief! Had she really not even notice the her only daughter had been gone for two whole nights.

I decided not to protest. Like they would care. They were too wrapped up in the rant about how to park the car. "I put up everything" I told my parents who were sitting on opposite furniture. "Clare? We need to talk" She told me. Her voice filled with sadness. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to hear it. "Your...kidding me right?" I said before they could say a word. "Clare, there is no need putting you through all of this" My mother said and stood up "It's for the best" She said and I shook my head. "Breaking the family up is for the best!" I screamed at them. That had to be the first time I had ever yelled at my parents. I stormed up to my room and slammed my door behind me.

I laid on my bed trying to hold back the tears that were slowly spilling out. "Clare?" I heard through the door. It was my mom but I didn't want to move. I didn't want to answer. She opened the door herself and walked inside. She sat at the end of my bed and looked at me. "Clare your Father and I...we just...we don't make each other happy anymore" She told me, like that made anything any better.

"Your not even trying." I stated and she sighed "For a while we have been trying Clare. Nothing works. Your fifteen years old. You asked for the truth a while ago well, here it is. Your dad is moving out within the next two weeks. I'm sorry Clare, but it is nothing but for the best" She said and left.

And that is what happened the night I got home. I cried myself to sleep that night. Who ever said it was great having divorcing parents was lying, it sucked. In the next few weeks I was lost, hardly talking to my parents not even caring what was going on around me. All I knew was Eli.

He made everything better. He me made me smile, laugh and feel like one of a kind. He listened to my opinion and cared about what I have to say. He didn't treat me like a puppet. I was just Clare with him, his girlfriend. Myself.

And now it had been one month since that night and me and Eli had been growing stronger since then. My mom hardly even cared, out every night with her friend mostly she called it 'Trying to make herself happy again' I thought it was complete bull.

There hadn't been any sleep overs since that night but our one month anniversary was tonight and he invited me over to his house for a weekend of us time. How could I say no to that? I was wondering what all would happen this weekend. The last time I stayed we were friends now were together. Sleeping in the same bed will be...different.

As I stood in my room and packed a small smile appeared on my face. The memories flooding my mind about the last time I had done this. From me touching his boxers to him seeing me in my bra to the skating day we had. Hopefully this time it would be better.

I looked at myself in my body length mirror and held up two different shirt to my pale skin as I stood there in my bra. I wanted to look good for tonight but of course that was hard to do. I decided on a red v-neck sweater and some jeans. Nothing big, but something Eli would like.

I got my bag and my phone I had a missed call, Eli. He was probably wondering if I was coming. I was supposed to be there an hour ago but I had to do some extra work before my mom let me leave the house. I didn't bother to tell her where I was going, just said I'd be back whenever. It was as if she just didn't care anymore and even though I hated that times like these. I never did.

I stepped outside the house and was about to dial Eli's number to tell him I was ready.

"Standing me up, blue eyes?" He asked as he answered. I smiled. That nickname still made my heart flutter. "Sorry, had to so some extra work. Come by and pick me up?" I asked biting my lip and I heard him let out a small laugh. "Look down the road" He said. My eye brows furrowed in confusion but I looked down the road and as I did I saw pulling up to my house. I hung up my phone a cheesy smile on my face and walked to get into Morty.

I sat down into the slightly warm hearse and looked over at my adorable boyfriend sitting next to me. "Well aren't you looking rather fancy tonight" I said to him looking at what his was wearing. He just laughed a little bit "That's because I kind a have a surprise for you" He told me and I bit my lip "What is it?" I asked excitedly. "Clare, what do you not get by surprise?" He smiled at me and started to drive off towards where he lived.

It was around five when we pulled up to his house and the sun was just setting. He pulled up a little further than usual and then got out jogging to my side of the car and opening the door for me like the true gentleman he is. I grabbed my bag and smiled at him and he took my other hand in his as we walked to the door.

He flashed me a look of worry before opening the door and instead of heading straight to his room, we walked into the kitchen. My eyes went wide and I couldn't stop blushing "Mom, Dad. This is Clare" Eli spoke beside me. I laughed slightly and waved at them. This should be fun.

* * *

**Author's note; Tada, what do you think? I allow praising and criticism. Doesn't matter. Thank you for reading!**

**5 reviews = update**


	2. Embarrassed

**Giving love; After a day of post and I got ten reviews, you don't know how amazing that made me feel. I loved all the reviews but Ayanna :D Degrassi should hire you? THAT made my day.**

* * *

Your Words Blind Me; Embarrassed.

Eli's parents. Let's just say I see where he got his style. His mom was wearing a red tank top with a cut-off blue jean jack and black skinny jeans. His dad who was slightly on the tubby side wore a black tee shirt that had Dead Hand on it and some jeans.

They stopped all they were doing, his dad put down his paper as his mom sat down her coffee "Clare! Oh have we heard so much about you" I looked at Eli's mom. She was blond which wasn't exactly expected. "Hi , " I said softly and slowly. I was nervous about meeting his parents for the first time.

"I hope you don't mind having dinner with us. We will be out of you twos hair soon" gave us a small wink. And I looked over at Eli a smile never leaving his face. "I don't mind at all" I said still a bit confused. "You kids go up to Eli's room, I'll call you down when dinner is ready" She gave us a cheeky smile and Eli led me up the stairs to his room.

"And you didn't tell me your parents were going to be here, why?" I asked as soon as he closed his door. "Well, I didn't know they were going to be here" He told me and I nodded not understanding a bit as I sat down on his bed.

"Look, I told my parents you were coming to stay with me this weekend and they insisted on meeting you before they left for business" He told me sitting down next to me. I felt his eyes on my as I thought about what he said "Wait, so your parents know I'm staying?" I asked and he nodded "They don't mind Clare" He told me.

I didn't think Eli's parents would be so, open minded. Not that it surprised me. I kind of liked that fact that they didn't mind me staying in Eli's room, alone.

"Kids, supper is ready!" We heard his mom yell to us. Eli got up and held out a hand to me "Ma'lady?" He said in a small British accent that made me laugh slightly. I took his hand and walked down to the dinning room with him.

* * *

Eli's Point Of View

So far, the dinner was going okay. Mom and Clare seemed to be getting along as me and dad made small talk. I was worried about tonight. I knew my parents and they haven't even started asking the questions yet. And I prayed they didn't.

"So Clare, just a quick question" My mom said_ Oh No i_s all that went through my mind. "Of course" Clare said looking between me and her "Mom" I said to stop her before she spoke "Can't we do this later?" I asked and she shook he head at me "Now Elijah, this is between me and Clare. Your room!" She said to me and I stared at her in dis-belief "But" I said protesting. "Elijah" My mom stared and pointed towards the stairs. I looked at Clare with the most apologetic eyes ever and stood up walking to my room.

Five whole minutes later a very red Clare came into my room informing me that my parents had left. "Are you okay?" I tried to hold back my laughter as her blush only got deeper. I don't think I have even made her this red before.

"What did she ask you?" I questioned and she shrugged "You know, you usual like, if we were using protection and all that" She played with her fingers as he eyes stayed glued tot he door I felt myself blush after that "I-I'm sorry about her" I said shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Eli can I ask you something...?" She looked up from her hands and into my eyes. Something about her was different then usual. Not a bad different either. "Of course" I let out close to a whisper her eyes making me go weak a little "Are you a virgin?" She asked me and my eyes went a little wide. "No" I said quietly and I saw her face sadden. This is just great.

* * *

**Author's note; So it's kind of short but I tried I hope you like and thanks again for all the love.**

**Five reviews = update!**


	3. Not So Innocent

**My love; I want to again thank all of you guys for reviewing. You make me day better 3 Read the bottom please. I need a little bit of help?**

* * *

Your Eyes Blind Me; Not So Innocent

"With Julia right?" Clare broke the silents in the room that seemed to last a life time. "Yeah" I spoke softly and she nodded. "Clare?" I moved a bit closer to her. He head was hanging low and I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or what. "You know I have a purity ring right?" She asked looking up at me as I now stood face to face with her.

"I heard about it, yeah. Clare just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean we-" She stopped me before I could even finish. She shook her head a bit and smiled a soft smile at me, "It's okay I guess I'm a little...over whelmed by the sudden information." Clare admitted and a part of me smiled "So your okay with it?" I had to make sure of that before anything else went on tonight. I didn't want her feeling weird around me or having to keep things bottled inside.

"Eli, from what I know, you loved Julia so yes it's fine with me" Her words made me smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck and standing on her tippy toes. I leaned down and held he by her waist and let our lips meet but only briefly as she pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What are we doing tonight?" She asked with a smiled.

"Oh that reminds me" I said moving from her to the side of my bed. What Clare didn't know that I had been planning this weekend for a while now. I searched in my draw for the medium size box that I had got for her.

When I finally found it and murdered mt hand with the many thumb tacks that were in my draw I handed her the velvet box "I'm new to all of this so don't laugh" I told her and her smile grew wide with her eyes are she opened the box. "Eli, I" She said while held up the small diamond bracelet I got her. "I feel bad now, I didn't think to get you anything" Clare spoke softly her eyes moving to her shoes.

I lifted her chin up looking into her eyes. "Clare, I have you. That's all I need" I smiled and she handed me her bracelet I gave her a small confused look before she laughed quietly "Put it on my silly" She said and laughed along with her for a moment as she put out her wrist and I attached the bracelet to her.

"I love you Eli" Clare said as I was finished and wrapped her arms back around my neck like before "I love you too Clare" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled that amazing smile at me that always made me melt.

* * *

Clare's Point Of View.

"Your impossible Eli!" I giggled as I playfully slapped him on his chest. We were cuddled up on each other sitting on the floor with our back up against couch watching a scary movie Eli taking every chance he got to scare me to death.

He was laughing his face slightly red. I don't think I had ever seen him this happy. But I knew I was going to remember it forever. The credit started to play and I felt his arm around my should start to move as he stood up "I am going to go put my pajamas on. Don't think about me too much?" He said and I smiled.

About five minutes later Eli descended from the stair in a faded Dead Hand t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. Or in short term looking adorable. He smiled at me and walked beside me sitting down on the couch. "So what's next? Doing each others nails with sharpie!" I said a sarcastic smile appearing on my face. "Not until your in you PJ's" He told me and I got up "I shall be back" I giggled as I ran up the stairs.

So far tonight had been amazing maybe a few bumps but I still love being with him. He makes me forget everything when I'm around him my parents and all.

I grabbed my lime green short and my white rainbow shirt that was slightly too big for me out of my bag, walked into Eli's bathroom and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My top I had brought was a little low in the front. I was just hoping Eli wouldn't notice too much.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Eli sitting the bed "Well that took you long enough" His head raised up and her eyes locked on my chest momentarily. _Oh Great_ I thought to myself as I pulled my shirt up a bit "I, uh, sorry Clare" He said in a whisper and I smiled "It's okay" Is it weird that I liked the attention?

I walked over to him and watched his eyes. He was adorable I kissed his cheek and yawned slightly "Uh, yeah we should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow" He told me and I stared 'We do?" I asked and he nodded at me. "I am going to make this weekend one you won't forget babe" He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek slightly as he leaned down and kissed my lips. But I wasn't going to let him pull away easily.

I moved my hand to the side of his neck pulling him into me closer moving my lips over his and raising my body a little so that it was easier. Our chest now pressing against each others. His hands moved slow down to my waist to hold me close to him as are tongues began to dance together slowly. Our body's began to lean back as Eli moved to being on top of me. This was going against my religion on hundred percent but I didn't want to stop him. And that's when Eli's lips moved away from mine. I had my eyes closed but I got feel him looking at me. "We should get to sleep" He said as he rolled off me his voice low and husk for a moment. He pulled back the covers and I slowly got up and laid down in the bed Eli turned off the light, gave me a sweet kiss and said goodnight.

I stayed up a little while longer listening to the soft snoring coming from Eli wondering about what he had in store tomorrow. I just hoped everything goes smoothly.

* * *

**Author's Note; .sucked. I know. I's sorry, I was slightly in a rush with this one and well yeah. Anyways what I wanted to ask you was if you had any ideas for a one-shot. I have been wanting to write some but I just can't get any ideas...have any? PM or leave them in a review.**

**Five reviews = update!**


End file.
